


It's 1AM

by Diana924



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1 am, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: È l’una di notte e John vorrebbe solamente dormire.





	

È l’una di notte e John vorrebbe solamente dormire.

Il caso era interessante, veramente interessante ed è sicuro che entro due giorni lo avranno risolto, ma ora vorrebbe solamente dormire. Sherlock invece la pensa diversamente, motivo per cui all’una del mattino è ancora sveglio e sta suonando il violino, John solitamente potrebbe stare a sentirlo per ore ma vorrebbe anche dormire.

“ Deve fare qualcosa John, faccia qualcosa prima che i vicini si lamentano “ gli ingiunge Mrs Hudson che si è alzata appositamente per recapitargli il messaggio e John la capisce, inoltre se continua di nuovo a sentire quella musica il sonno se ne andrà definitivamente e la mattina dopo sarà una sorta di zombie.

“ È l’una del mattino “ sussurra strascinando i piedi in direzione dello studio, le note si sentino sempre meglio, un’ottima esecuzione pensa sovrappensiero.

 “ Ottima capacità di deduzione John, l’una e dieci minuti se vogliamo essere precisi “ è la risposta del suo coinquilino che continua a suonare e a guardare fuori dalla finestra e John vorrebbe solo avvicinarsi, fargli posare il violino sul tavolo e spiegargli che la gente normale a quell’ora dorme, che stava dormendo anche lui o che ci stava provando, o semplicemente caricarselo in spalla e trascinarlo di peso a letto.

“ La gente dorme, le persone normali a quest’ora dormono “ risponde John cercando di restare sveglio, vorrebbe solo addormentarsi e non sentire nient’altro.

“ Abbiamo già affrontato il discorso secondo il quale io non sono una persona normale, non essere ripetitivo John “ è al risposta secca di Sherlock, potrà essere un genio, uno dei migliori cervelli d’Inghilterra ma è anche uno dei più egoisti si dice John con uno sbuffo rassegnato.

“ Sherlock, vieni a letto. Riposandoti domani sarai al massimo della forma fisica e mentale, sei ore di sonno è il minimo per un uomo della tua età, non che stia insinuando qualcosa o forse si, so solo che sono stanco, devo dormire e tu devi dormire prima che Mrs Hudson ci dia lo sfratto “, quando non funziona essere ragionevoli allora non c’è niente di meglio di un ricatto emotivo pensa John, l’ultimo barlume della sua razionalità lo sta lentamente abbandonando.

“ Farò come vuoi, solo se mi prometti che la prossima volta non sarai così noioso. Potevi semplicemente dirmelo che volevi che ti raggiungessi a letto “ è la replica di Sherlock prima di avvicinarsi a lui, stampargli un rapido bacio sulla bocca, appoggiare il violino sul tavolo e dirigersi verso la loro stanza da letto lasciandolo senza parole.

È l’una di notte e John finalmente riesce a dormire.


End file.
